


Start Of Something New

by Ukume94



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Caring Tom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Start Of Something New

You sit alone at the park, watching as the ducks float by with their little families.   
The unshed tears pour over and onto your light pink cheeks.  
Your heart was broken today, you told yourself you would never let a guy hurt you again but apparently you let it happen.  
You clean off the tears trying to hide the evidence of your feelings.   
A new stream of tears fall from your eyes.  
You decide to hell what people think and let your tears fall.   
You place your face into your hands and let your emotions go.  
You feel a hand on my shoulder.  
You peak to your shoulder and follow the hand up to its body.  
Your wet eyes land onto a very concerned looking Tom Hiddleston.  
"Darling, are you alright?"  
You quickly try to calm yourself but knowing this beautiful man in front of you actually wants to know your okay causes you to tear up more then you want.  
"Do you need to talk about it?" He asks.  
"My heart was just broken." You answer trying to calm yourself.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"We weren't dating, I really liked him but it turned out I wasn't what he was looking for."  
"Why? You're beautiful."  
You smile a tear escaping from your eye.  
"No more of that darling, he isn't worth your tears."  
"You don't understand, I've like him for years. I've fallen for him and knowing he didn't see me the way I saw him really took me by my heart."  
Tom looks to the pond then back to you.  
"How about we go for a drink?"  
Did Tom Hiddleston just ask me to go out? You think to yourself.  
You smile your tears a thing of the past.  
"I would love to." You answer.  
Tom takes you by your arm as you both walk out of the park leaving your old feelings behind to starting something new.


End file.
